I was invisible
by ForestGuardian
Summary: Une jeune fille doit reprendre ses diamants des mains de Noirceur sans quoi elle ne pourra retourner dans ses deux vrais mondes et devra rester dans celui des Gardiens.
1. Prologue : Bad Day

**Bonjour!**

**Ici ForestGuardian mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alexia ou Alex, comme vous voulez! Bienvenu à ma première fiction sur ce site: I was Invisible (Ceux qui trouvent d'où me vient le titre auront un bonus!)**

**Disclamer: Les gardiens (Jack, Jeannot, Fée, Sable, Nord et notre très «gentil» Noirceur) viennent du Réveil des Gardiens (Rise of the Guardian) et appartiennent à DreamWorks. Emma appartient à Eya Silver (vous irez voir ses fictions ;) ) et tous les autres personnages sauf sous précisions, m'appartiennent.**

**NB: Contiendra probablement des sujets sensibles et du yaoi**

**Bonne lecture!**

**FG votre schyzo' préférée *Brique* bizou!**

* * *

**Prologue: Bad Day**

Le bruissement des feuilles, le soufflement du vent, l'eau qui descend en aval dans la rivière et les canards qui s'y baignent... Le chant des oiseaux qui sont restés malgré le froid nordique du Québec, de mon pays... Couchée dans la neige, dans mon coin secret, mon paradis, j'écoute. J'aime la neige, j'aime la nature. Ça me fais penser à Éfelia. Mais sur Éfelia, c'est la guerre... alors je savoure ce moment de répit du mieux que je peux. Il faut dire que je suis soit sur terre, sous une apparence trompeuse d'humaine normale (et un peu dépressive par moment)et à aller à l'école où je ne suis pas vraiment à ma place ou sur Éfelia sous ma vraie apparence à faire soit, la fête au Village des élus, à combattre des Bad-Trainer (en bref, faire la guerre) ou soit à régler de a paperasse avec Seiji et Fanny... La nuit est l'un de mes seuls moments de repos alors cette journée de liberté où, sur Éfelia, aucun signalement de danger n'a été fait et où, sur la terre, je n'ai rien de prévu où mes parents sont absents, je reste étendue dans la neige en priant inconsciemment que cela ne cesse jamais.

Soudain, j'entends un craquement. Pas réflexe de survie, je me redresse en moins de 2 secondes, aux alertes. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Soudain, un autre craquement, plus intense cette fois, derrière moi. Je me retourne.

Une ombre noire.

Un voile noir.

Une vive douleur.

Un cri.

Puis...

Plus rien.

Et enfin... Des souvenirs...

Je me revoie, 2 ans auparavant. Jeune, insouciante, frêle et timide, marchant dans sur les chemins de terres qui vont de là et là du Village des Élus que je commence à découvrir sous les indications de Xalia. Par de grands gestes, elle me montre le restaurant de Berta, le magasin de Laura, le café de Monsieur B. et les différents endroits. Elle me présente aux gens du Village et aux enfants. Deux en particulier, ont été de véritables trésors à mes yeux: Mia et Loïc. Mais ils sont morts à présent...

et je préfère ne pas y penser...

Car je sais qui est le coupable...

* * *

**Voilà! Bon, je sais, il est très court et on en voit que peu l'histoire qui commence beaucoup plus au premier chapitre! Je rappelle que celui qui découvre d'où vient le titre de la fanfic, ont un bonus! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'attends vos reviews. Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre mais ça risque d'être bientôt alors... ^^ Bonne journée!**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Memories

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Bienvenue pour ce premier chapitre (nettement plus long que le prologue on s'entend!). Bref, pour prévenir, il y aura parfois des expressions québécoises bien que j'essais de limiter.**

**Disclaimer (parce qu'il vaut mieux le réécrire durant encore quelques chapitres): Les gardiens (Jack, Jeannot, Fée, Sable, Nord et notre très «gentil» Noirceur) viennent du Réveil des Gardiens (Rise of the Guardian) et appartiennent à DreamWorks. Emma appartient à Eya Silver (vous irez voir ses fictions ;) ) et tous les autres personnages sauf sous précisions, m'appartiennent.**

**Je rappelle que celui qui trouvera d'où vient de nom de ma fic, soit **_**I Was Invisible, **_**aura un bonus. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez également essayer de trouver l'astuce des titres de chapitres qui vous apporterons soit: un indice sur le titre de la fic, soit un bonus, à votre choix.**

**Je remercie Eya Silver et tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction. J'attend vos reviews mais pour ça bien sûr, vous devez la lire.**

**NB: Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter: watch?v=LGyGj73DwXk** **lorsqu'elle chante.**

**Amicalement, ForestGuardian**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Memories**

Je n'entends qu'un crépitement qui accompagne probablement cette chaleur. Je repense aux souvenirs et échappe un sanglot qui me fait tressaillir. Au même moment, un liquide chaud et salé s'échappe de sous mes paupières pour couler le long de mon visage. Toutefois, je me reprends très vite réalisant que je ne suis, de toute évidence, pas chez moi. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux pour l'instant, en attendant de me reprendre quand soudain, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir délicatement. Je feigne bouger dans un sommeil pourtant inexistant et partit depuis quelques secondes, et me tourne sur le côté gauche afin d'être plus confortable vue mon dos qui me fait mal lorsque je suis couchée sur le dos. Des pas lourds, d'autres plus léger et les derniers semblable à des griffes d'animal glissant sur un parquet de bois. Un grésillement tel des battements d'ailes de colibris arrivent jusque devant mon visage et une petite main chaude se pose sur mon front puis le délaisse alors que le _«battement d'ailes» _s'éloigne.

- Sa fièvre à baissée, lance une voix féminine délicate.

D'autre pas, soudain, résonnent, provenant d'un probable couloir, suivis de _«Gling! Gling!»_. Ces pas semblables à ceux des militaires marchant dans les couloirs de l'école lorsqu'une fausse alerte à la bombe s'était faite entendre à notre école secondaire. Le petit bruit de clochette se rapproche de moi tandis que les pas vont s'éterniser plus loin. N'y tenant plus, alors que le titillement s'est arrêté devant ma figure et qu'une masse s'est, apparemment assise sur mon lit, devant moi, j'ouvre mes yeux verts et me retrouve face à une étrange créature tenant une assiette de biscuits. Je cri, me redresse, hurle de plus belle, recule et tombe à la renverse sur le sol provoquant ainsi un bruit sourd et... un bruit d'une lourde masse métallique tombant sur une surface également dure. Je regarde ma main gauche puis ma jambe gauche. Je soulève un peu mon gilet, le rabaisse, observe mes bras, tâte mon cou... Je suis sous ma VRAIE apparence! Donc il est évident qu'ils me voient comme je suis et doivent avoir horreur de mon œil et même, de moi. Je suis un monstre.

C'est tout.

Tout ce que je suis.

_Un monstre._

La _«chose»_ me saute dessus et me tend des biscuits que je décline de mouvements très secs de la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est quoi cette... bibitte? Un... extraterrestre? Non je pourrais, si on savais qui je suis réellement depuis 3 ans, être considérée comme étant une E.T. (téléphone maison ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser). Un... petit-bonhomme-au-sourire-vraiment-stupide-avec-un -chapeau-de-lutin-et-qui-tend-des-biscuits-qui-ne- m'aspirent-pas-confiances... Oui, c'est la meilleure description que j'y trouve. Du revers de la main, je le _tasse _et essais de me relever. Je bascule par derrière mais quelque chose me retient alors qu'un bâton tombe à mes côtés. Je penche la tête par derrière et vois un garçon aux cheveux blancs qui me regarde. _Jack Frost_, aurais-je voulu dire mais au lieu, je ne pu faire sortir que:

Boum.

Aucune réponse. Je rougie jusqu'aux oreilles et commence à rire nerveusement.

- Elle est folle, lance une voix masculine.

Mon visage redevient sérieux et je me donne une poussée par devant pour voir un lapin gris et blanc aux motifs tribaux, ayant une ceinture ornée d'œufs de pâque. Des boomerang se tiennent derrière lui. EUUUUUUH... C'est quoi ÇA!? Pour répliquer à sa remarque désobligeante, je fais allusion à trois choses dans le but de l'insulter.

- Henry.

- Quoi? grogne-t-il.

- Ton nom est Henry?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça le robot?!

- J'hésite, touchée par sa remarque qui me frappe comme un coup de poignard.

- J'avais un lapin étant jeune. Il s'appelait Henry. Il était tout mignon... quoi que... tu ressemble plus à un Kangourou.

- Ok! Les mecs! J'en ai assez laissez-moi lui régler son compte à la bionique!

Un homme russe de forte carrure et un autre petit, dodus et sableux le retienne tandis que le garçon qui m'avait retenu et une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ébènes pouffent de rire.

- Du calme s'était qu'une petite vengeance. Mais c'est assez drôle de te voir répliquer. Comme ça, tu me fais penser à un ami. On brise environs 60 portes par moi comme ça. J'espère qu'il n'en sera pas autant avec toi et pour ta gouverne le lapin, je ne suis ni bionique ni robot sinon, toi tu est une cloche de pâque. _Capiché? _terminais-je en imitant un faux accent étranger bien que mon accent québécois prennent le dessus.

Un malaise s'installa, perturbé par le titillement du petit-bonhomme-au-sourire-vraiment-stupide-avec-un -chapeau-de-lutin-et-qui-tend-des-biscuits-qui-ne- m'aspirent-pas-confiances qui quittait la pièce.

- Bon... Je m'excuse j'avoue que pour une première rencontre, je peux vous paraître bien grossière mais je ne comprend rien. Ce que je comprend ce résume à ça: Forêt, douleur, boum, noir, souvenirs douloureux, pièce inconnue, petit être étrange et louche, Jack Frost et un lapin géant très probablement Australien accompagné d'un homme massif, un homme de sable qui me fais penser à un film de spider-man (ou Superman), une femme colibris et là je sens que ma tête va faire BOUM!

Je respire et reprend mon souffle. Je m'étais promenée de long en large en faisant d'immenses gestes comme j'avais l'habitude de faire. Je ferme les yeux, soupire et lance que je vais dehors. Je sors de la chambre, traverse un couloir et me retrouve face à poitrine avec un être plus étrange que le petit bonhomme aux biscuits et beaucoup plus poilu. Je fais un saut et, par instinct, lui saute dessus en me transformant en loup, le déstabilisant et le faisant tomber afin de pouvoir prendre la fuite. J'arrive dans une immense salle avec des _clones _des deux étrangetés et des jouets qui volent de partout et manquent de me heurter. Je traverse la salle, dérape, me prend une tortue volante* et réussie enfin à sortir de cet étrange endroit. Je me retrouve dans un désert de neige, glace et poudreuse blanche. Moi qui croyait que le Québec était glacial avec ses bancs de neiges plus haut que des adultes et les températures de -38, je m'étais trompée. Je dois bien être au Pôle Nord! J'ai froid, mais pas tant pire. Déjà, les québécois, nous sommes plus résistants, de deux, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais pas normale puisque je n'ai que rarement froid, troisièmement, je suis en loup et je suis un loup arctique et, pour finir, j'ai les même pouvoir que cet... le... Jack Frost (si c'était bel et bien lui).

Mentalement, je récite _Impossible _de _Shontelle. _Puis, j'en chante une autre, pour les paroles cette fois:

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said "I'll never let you go"__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"__  
__But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound__Don't you dare look out your window__  
__Darling everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__  
__gone__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

Soudain, je me sens plus légère. Je remarque alors que durant tout le temps ou j'ai mentalement chantée, j'ai pleuré à chaudes larmes. Je m'essuie avec ma manche et regarde l'horizon. Mes souvenirs... Je sens que je devrai leurs faire face... Si je suis ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien. Je trouverai pourquoi, je leurs ferai face et peut-être pourrais-je trouver cette clé.

J'avance de quelques pas... 30, 31, 32, 33, 34 pas puis fais volte-face. Le palais est gigantesque, assaillis par la neige mais il n'en reste pas moins chaleureux.

Oui...

Je vais éclaircir ce qui c'est passé...

Je vais comprendre...

Je ne suis pas un monstre...

J'avance à grande enjambé, une poussée d'adrénaline à l'intérieur même de moi. Je pousse avec fracas la porte sans même me soucier des Yétis qui les guettent ou de savoir si elles se referment derrière moi. Les jouets s'approchant trop de moi dévient de trajectoire au contact de ma main gauche. Je remonte les interminables marches quatre à quatre, traverse l'étrange salle avec un globe aux milles lumières, reprend le couloir et arrive dans la chambre. Les étranger n'y sont plus.

- Où êtes-vous!? cris-je.

Aucune réponse. J'ouvre un placard et en extirpe tout. Je défais le lit me disant qu'ils pourraient bien se cacher en dessous mais en y repensant, je me dis que ce serait stupide qu'ils aient peur de moi. Je prend le temps de me calmer et me dirige vers une porte que j'ouvre pour découvrir une salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir et me vois. Moi, Alex, adolescente de 15 ans, grosse cicatrice sur l'œil droit qui en surplombe une plus basse qui s'étend jusqu'à mon oreille. Mon œil droit... aveugle et dénué de paupière... Qu'un cercle jaune vitreux. Mon cou, ayant autrefois été déchiré par une immense créature... Je ne veux pas regarder le reste. Ça me donne un goût amer.

- Waouh! s'exclame alors une voix de l'autre côté qui me fais sursauter.

Je me précipite en dehors de la salle de bain et vois le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Je suis désolé... pour tout à l'heure et... pour avoir mis le désordre... balbutias-je.

Le jeune garçon se retourne et me sourit en découvrant que je suis revenue.

- Pas grave. Phil va s'en charger. HEIN PHIL!? cria-t-il à un de ces Yétis poilus.

Ce dernier soupire pousse un grognement inaudible et se met à la tâche, me rendant très mal à l'aise.

- Bon, me dit l'esprit de l'hiver, suis-moi. On aimerait te parler...

À cet instant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit mais je me jetai à ses bras et le serrai très fort en pleurant.

- Hu... Je... tu vas bien?

- Non idiot!

C'est sortit tout seul je l'avoue mais bon dieu que ça fait du bien! Mes mains s'agrippent à son kangourou derrière son dos et mes larmes mouillent celui-ci. Je sens ses bras hésiter puis m'enlacer et sa tête se poser sur la mienne. Déjà de petite taille, face à lui, je contraste. Il est grand ce garçon.

- Chut... ça va aller, me dit-il.

On entend soudain quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Il me relâche et je me recule en m'essuyant le visage encore une fois. C'est la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle se tient dans le cadre de la porte et nous regarde d'un drôle d'air.

- Heu... Vous l'dites si je vous dérange hein?

Non ce... c'est moi... bégayais-je. C'est... je... j'ai... c'est moi désolé vous... vous sortez ensemble?

- Les deux jeunes (ils doivent avoir dans les 17-18ans) se regardent et pouffent de rire. Ils ne savent donc faire que ça, rire des autres?

- Non..! Non! lance la fille entre deux sanglots de rire. Ce mec, c'est mon frère! J'm'appelle Emma.

Je reste sans voix. Ils sont... si différents! Ce garçon à les cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus, elle des yeux ébènes et des cheveux tout aussi noirs! Lui, porte un pull bleu givré, des pantalons brun pas très épais et est nu pied, elle porte des vêtements plus chauds et des bottes militaires! Enfin, Jack à comme _arme? _un bâton quelque peu givré et elle, un pistolet. Comment peuvent-ils être de la même famille? _Theys kidding me? _me dis-je intérieurement. Je lui sers toutefois la main. Elle est très chaude. Un autre point qui les différencient: Jack est froid.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais Nord nous attend et avant qu'il ne vienne de par lui-même, vois le désordre et... puisse s'imaginer des trucs, on devrais y aller vous ne croyez pas? Direction la salle du Globe. Every go!

Il acquiescèrent et Alex emboita le pas aux deux adolescents enfin d'avoir au plus vite, réponse à ses questions. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans _la salle du globe _comme l'appelait Emma. Au milieu d'un cercle peinturé au milieu que les rayons de la lune illuminait, se trouvait une immense bassine.

- Bienvenue à toi! me lança la grosse voix du Russe.

Je hochai d'un petit signe de tête en tentant de la garder le plus possible vers le bas afin que personne ne remarque que j'ai pleurée. Le petit homme de sable fait apparaitre un chapeau au-dessus de sa tête qu'il souleva un peu tel un gentleman. Le lapin me regardait d'un air mauvais et la colibris-humaine-je-sais-pas-trop-quoi me salua gentiement.

- L'homme de la lune veut que tu embarque dans cette bassine.

- Faut pas que je me déshabille tout de même!?

- Quoi? Mais non! S'exclama le Russe dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je pousse un grand soupir et traverse l'espace qui me sépare de ce bain dans lequel j'embarque. L'eau n'est ni froide ni chaude elle semble parfaite. _Au moins... _me dis-je, _cet homme de la lune n'est pas pervers. _À ce moment, la lumière s'accentue jusqu'à ce que je ne vois que du blanc. Et c'est là... qu'une voix m'a interpellée.

* * *

**Voilà! Voilà! J'espère que cela vous aura plus! Alors? Vos avis? Vos impressions? Vos commentaires? Mouahaha! Vous saurez au prochain chapitre ce que la lune lui a dit! Au fait, vous en saurez plus sur le passé de la jeune fille et l'on en verra plus sur les autres gardiens dans les prochains chapitres. Vous saurez aussi qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Alex dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends vos reviews et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (qui risque cette fois-ci de ne pas sortir dès le lendemain et d'être plus long! xD )**

***Je sais pas si vous avez remarqués mais lorsque Jack est amené dans la salle du globe et que celui-ci s'entretient avec Nord, un moment donné, on voit une tortue qui vole au loin x) Vrooooooouuuuuuum!**

**** J'adore cette chanson et je ne m'en lasse pas. J'en ai bien trois version dans mon mp4 xD Bref, si vous comprenez les paroles, ça vous donne un indice sur le personnage principal. Mais juste un indice sur ses sentiments profonds.**

**À bientôt!**

**FG**


End file.
